I've been watching
by Mellow girl
Summary: Songfiction. Just a little one shot. Morgan learns a lesson from his son. My first try at Songfiction.


A/N This is just a little one shot that came to me when I heard the song by Rodney Adkins I've Been Watching You. Don't ask me why because I don't know and this is loosely based on the song. I left out a part because it just repeated it's self. This is my first try at a songfiction so let me know what you think REVIEW!!!!

THANKS!!

I DO NOT own the characters of CM or the song.

Been watching you

"Hey gorgeous you ready to go?" Morgan asked his wife Penelope as he walked into her office.

"Not even close sugar I have to make sure this new security program is installed correctly and I have a few other things to do" she said sighing

"I can wait for you"

She looked at her watch.

"No you need to go pick Evan up from extended care it is almost six now and they will charge extra if you are late.

"Sure do you want Ev and me to bring you something to eat?" he asked

"No that's ok you guys pick something up for you and I will grab something when I'm done here" she said

"Ok well don't be too late" he said as he headed for the door

"Derek!"

He stepped back in to the doorway.

"His booster seat is in my car be careful and I love you"

"Thanks baby girl love you too"

Morgan pulled up to the school at five till six. He got out of his truck and walked towards the playground he could see a few kids still playing. He was getting ready to go in the building when he heard a cry come from the playground. He turned around to see a small boy throw a bigger boy to the ground and pin his arms behind the boys back. A teacher hurried over to the boys followed by Morgan.

"What do you tell her you scumbag" said the little boy holding the other boy tightly

The other boy was crying uncontrollable. The teacher was trying to pull the boy off but he hung on tighter

"Evan Andrew what are you doing?" Morgan asked angrily

Evan quickly let go.

"He hit Jason earlier and now he was shoving Jessie he had to tell her he was sorry" Evan said angrily looking at the boy still crying in the teacher's arms.

"I'm sorry Ms. Gardern I will make sure his campout is canceled this weekend" Morgan said gruffly

Now Evan started to cry.

"We've talked about this before" Morgan said as he picked him up

"You go tell someone what he is doing you don't push him to the ground"

"I used my words daddy I told him to stop but Trevor hit Jessie anyway so I pushed him down" whimpered Evan

"Then you should have gone and told someone" Morgan said as he put Evan down at the gate to get his book bag from the school.

He watched Evan stomp into the school and come out with his red power ranger book bag. Evan glared at his father as they made their way to the truck. He reminded Morgan so much of himself at that age but he was sure he didn't have that much attitude at four.

"Hey don't be mad at me we made a deal you be good at school this week you and Jason can campout in the back yard the whole weekend but you broke that today little man" Morgan said as he buckled him into his booster seat.

_Drivin__' through town just my boy and me__With__ a "Happy Meal" in his booster seat__Knowin__' that he couldn't have the toy 'til his nuggets were gone. __A green traffic light turned straight to red__I hit my brakes and mumbled under my breath.__His fries went a __flyin__', and his orange drink covered his lap__Well, then my 4 year old said a 4 letter word__It started with "S" and I was concerned__So I said, "Son, now where'd you learn to talk like that?"_

Morgan decided to go though the Mac Donald's drive thru so he wouldn't have to spend thirty minutes trying to get Evan off the playground equipment. Morgan took the toy out and handed the happy meal bag and orange drink to Evan. Evan knew that he wouldn't get his toy until he ate all his food.

Morgan was trying to think of a way to tell Penelope that Evan was fighting at school again. They figured that the way things were looking their four year old was going to be the first preschooler to be kicked out of school. Evan had gotten Morgan's temper and Penelope's stubbornness so the poor kid had a rough time following the rules. Penelope just found out that she was six weeks pregnant with their second child they hadn't even told Evan yet.

_"Lord only know__s__ what this one's going to be like" Morgan thought_

Evan never fought to be mean he was always sticking up for girls or for his best friend Jason Reid. Even though Morgan was proud of him for that but he was trying to teach him other ways besides fighting. He was pulled from his thoughts when he saw the light change from green straight to red. He quickly slammed on brakes, he cursed under his breath. He turned around to check on Evan when he heard the little boy exclaimed

"Oh shit!"

Evan drink was in his lap along with his fries and the rest was on the floor.

"Where did you learn that word from?" Morgan said surprised. Evan's answer shocked him.

_He said, I've been watching you, dad __ain't__ that __kool__I'm your __buckaroo,__ I want to be like you.__And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are.__We got cowboy boots and __camo__ pants__Yeah, we're just alike, hey, __ain't__ we dad__I want to do everything you do.__So I've been watching you. _

"You said it the other morning when you spilt coffee on your hand" Evan said looking at Morgan with his big brown eyes

"Well you shouldn't say that word it's not a nice word for children to say" Morgan tried to explain

A car honked for him to move so he pulled off the road to clean up Evan. He took Evan out of the booster seat and put him on the grass beside him while he scooped the ice and fries out of the seat. After he got the seat clean the best he could then started to dry Evan's pants off with napkins.

"I want to be like you daddy mommy said I will be tall as you when I get big only if I eat all my food though. I watched you practice with Uncle Spencer the other day and I want to do what you do when I get big. We even have the same kind of shoes so we're just alike right daddy. I'm still your buddy right? Asked Evan while he held on to Morgan's shoulders so he could dry his pants.

"You are my best buddy" Morgan said as he lifted Evan back into his seat. He tried not to let his son see the tears in his eyes. _We got back home and I went to the barn__I bowed my head and I prayed real hard__Said, "Lord, please help me help my stupid self."__Just this side of bedtime later that night__Turnin__' on my son's Scooby-doo nightlight.__He crawled out of bed and he got down on his knees.__He closed his little eyes, folded his little hands__Spoke to God like he was __talkin__' to a friend.__And I said, "Son, now where'd you learn to pray like that?"_

It was almost dark when Morgan got home so pulled in the garage, took Evan out and put the sticky seat by the door he would worry about that later. He open the door and went in the house.

"All right buddy go change out of your sticky clothes then you can play for a while before bath time ok" he said

"K" said Evan then ran to his room

Morgan walked to his room and sat on the bed tiredly. He then bowed his head and began to pray.

_**"God please help me not to be so stupid around my son. I have no clue how to be a good father to him**__**. He'**__**s my little blessing**__** along with this new one on the way. I could really use some help. Amen"**__He looked up when heard little feet run past the door.__****_

Later that night Penelope was finishing the book she was reading to Evan when Morgan came in and turned on his power ranger nightlight, this happened every night.

"All right buddy sleep tight" Morgan said kissing him on the head then walked out the room

"Night baby boy see you in the morning" Penelope said kissing him she walked to the door to turn out the light but turned back around.

"Derek" she whispered down the hall and motion for him to come to her

He wrapped his arms around her as he peeked back into Evan's room. He was shock when his four prayed like he was talking to his best friend. They heard him pray from how sorry he was for pushing Trevor to how he hoped Jason would still be his friend because they couldn't go camping. He also thanked God for his mommy and Daddy. He ended his prayer and got back in bed Penelope gently rubbed Morgan's arm and walked over to Evan to kiss him again. Morgan knelt down beside him and asked

"Where did you learn to pray like that buddy?"

"My daddy. When I'm big I'm going to be like him." mumbled the sleeping Evan

Penelope smiled and led the teary eyed Derek out of the room.

**Fourteen years later**

Tall and lanky Jason Reid stood at the sink of the high school bathroom. Evan and he were getting ready to leave, it was a half day for seniors. Jason dark blonde hair and hazel eyes and looked like his dad with his mom's athletic abilities. Evan was a carbon copy of his dad with his mom's fast wit.

"Come on Evan we are going to be so late" called Jason Reid

"Where are we meeting them?" asked Evan walking out of the bathroom with Jason

"They told us to meet them at the restaurant" Jason said

"I smell a surprise party" Evan said grinning

"We'll never know unless we go" Jason said tripping as he headed down the steps

"I will never figure out how you got a soccer scholarship" chuckled Evan

"Shut up football player" grumbled Jason

The boys laughed and joked around as they walked down the hall. Evan smiled when he saw a tall pretty girl at her locker.

"Hey baby" Evan said

The girl smiled and walked towards them.

"Hey baby, Hey Jay" she said as she wrapped her arms around Evan.

"Hey Jess" said Jason shyly

"Where are you off to?" Jess asked

"To meet our parents for lunch, want to come" Evan said

"I'll have to catch you another time I've have something else I need to do" she said grinning as she walked away.

She wasn't even half way down the hall when a guy stepped out in front of her.

"Hey baby where you going" asked the guy

"Away from you creep" Jess said as she went to walk around him only to have him grab her arm

"Hey leave her alone Trevor" said Evan walking up

"What are you going to do about it Morgan?" Trevor asked sneering

"Jay go find a teacher" Evan said to Jason really not wanting to start a fight

"Yeah send your dork friend away so he won't see you get messed up and I'll get your girl" he said stepping closer

Jason hurried down the hall before to find someone while Evan held Trevor off from fighting

"Think about what you are doing Trevor do you really want to start a fight before graduation?" Evan asked

"Yeah I do" Trevor said getting in Evan's face

"I'm sorry" Evan said

"What? Oh you're going to be"

"No I'm sorry that I didn't see this before. My dad can help get you out of the house if you want" Evan said softly

"What are you talking about?" Trevor asked confused

"The marks the way you want to dominate girls and submissive people. Come with me to talk to my dad and his friends they can help you." he said looking Trevor in the eyes.

Trevor grabbed Evan by the front of the shirt just as a teacher walked up with Jason.

"Mr. Green Mr. Morgan is there a problem?" the teacher asked

"No ma'ma there's no problem right Trevor" said Evan

"Right" snorted Trevor

The teacher walked a way making sure the boys weren't going to start anything after she left.

"You can come with us Trevor and talk to my dad" Evan said softly

"I can handle my self… but thanks" Trevor said softly

"How did you did you know to talk to him like that?" Jess asked

"My dad has let me watch the team do some interviews. You can react to a person like him that is what he wants" Evan explained then looked at his watch

"Man Jay we are going to be in trouble if we don't go now, see you later baby I'll call you ok"

Jessie watched the boy, no the man, that had protected and been her friend since they were four years old

_Chorus__'cause I've been watching you, dad __ain't__ that __kool__I'm your buckaroo; I want to be like you.__And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are.__By then I'll be strong as superman__We'll be just alike, hey, won't we dad__When I can do everything you do__'__cause__ I've been __watchin__' you. __hey__ yeah __uh huh_


End file.
